Interlude
by BlazyBatty
Summary: Random snip-its and "special" moments in the Assassin's Creed Universe!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Well, I had this idea stuck in my head for awhile and it wouldn't shut up so it finally got written! And since I thought it didn't come out completely horrid, I thought I might as well put it on here! Also note: this takes place sometime during one of the first missions Altair and Malik ever had by themselves so they're somewhere in teens! Hope you like!_

_Disclaimer: I own many things, mostly books. But sadly, Assassin's Creed I do not own. No characters or anything. T^T_

* * *

Never Test the Depth of Water with Both Feet

Altair looked at the river blocking his path. Well, maybe the look was more of a loathing glare instead. He couldn't swim but this was the only path he and Malik knew to Acre. The area had recently had a lot of rain and river nearby must have over ran its banks. Now this obstacle was before Altair, teasing the poor assassin as the water rushed by. Altair let out an annoyed growl as he crouched down to the banks of the new river. He splashed some water up in the air angrily, and as a revolt the water landed on the assassin's face. Altair continued to glare for a moment before wiping his face.

He stood up slowly still not taking his eyes off the rushing water. He took a small half step into the bank of the river. The water barely came over his foot. He took a braver step out into the river. He smiled to himself proudly as the water rushed around his ankles. He took another step out and the water barely raised an inch about his ankles. The assassin couldn't have felt more confident if he tried. He walked back and forth between the bank and deeper into the river. It had only risen to his knees after he was a half way across. He looked back to Malik still tending to the campfire to make sure he was not looking when he stuck out his tongue at the water and wore a smug smile. He continued to splash about the water feeling utterly confident.

He was completely absorbed in the confidence that he didn't hear the fox coming to the river. He didn't see it as he started to come out of the river either. He finally realized the fox was there when it snarled at him when he was a feet away. Surprised, Altair stumbled and fell into the water. The water rushed around him and pushed him to down the river as revenge. Once Altair reached the edge of the path, the ground suddenly dropped beneath him and he sunk down to the bottom of the river.

Before panic and realization set in, he looked around under water. The grass was pushed down due to the current, but a small growing tree stood tall and strong. The current was persistent however, and within a second the small tree couldn't handle the strength and snapped.

Altair's mind suddenly registered he was underwater and in desperate need of air. He began to panic and flail his arm wildly in an attempt to reach the surface. The current kept its resilient push and kept the assassin under water. Altair kicked in every direction he could think of until his foot found something. That something grabbed Altair's foot and moved it aside. He looked down to his foot only to see a very angry Malik. Malik rubbed his face from the kick for a moment before grabbing Altair's arm and pulled both of them to the surface. Altair instantly inhaled as much as he could. Malik instructed Altair to hold on to him as he swam them both to shore. They both collapsed on the bank out of breath.

"I thought you were just testing the depth of the water," Malik finally said once his breath was caught.

"I was. I fell." Altair said curtly trying to ignore the embarrassed flush coming to his cheeks.

"So, you learned your lesson. Do not test the depth of something you cannot swim in." Malik slipped in a little smirk as Altair reddened further.

* * *

_A/N: So yep, that's it. Very short I know, but it's just a small one-shot kinda thing. I actually have a few written out, but I want to see how this one plays over first. So, if you would pretty please (with a cherry on top) reveiw and tell me what you think and if I should post some of the other ones up or not. They all don't have to do with Altair and Malik, but they do have the AC characters from both games. So anyway! If you think I should post them up or not, leave a comment or whatever! Thanks for reading and hope you don't want to blow yourself up 'cause of this!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own many things, mostly books. But sadly, Assassin's Creed I do not own. No characters or anything. T^T_

Spring cleaning was always such a hassle for poor Leonardo di Vince. While he was organized, he often collected many trinkets and had half sketched pictures littered around. And as Leonardo was a collector and always promised himself to finish the sketches one day, the pile grew each year and soon it towered above his tallest bookshelf.

Then there were his experiments. He loved to mix things together and see the effect on the human body. When these experiments where done they were either shoved into unlisted vials or tossed out onto the street. But, every scientist has his once exception. Leonardo had once soaked a rag in a substance he had recently heard of that caused people to pass out from the smell. This one such rag was quiet possibly in his hand.

"Is this possibly that rag?" Leonardo pulled said rag close his face and was just about in hale when he stopped himself. "No. That made people pass out."

He sat in a chair and placed the rag on the table. He stared at the rag for an hour trying to remember any other identifying features besides the smell. He racked his brain twenty times over and no results showed.

"Leonar-- … Has you're place been robbed?" Ezio walked in and saw the mess the house had become.

A brilliant, and devious, idea struck Leonardo. Without a second thought, he grabbed the rag and rushed over to Ezio. "Does this smell like chloroform?"

Ezio had the rag shoved in his face and he sniffed it. Then, he remembered he had heard of that substance before; it causes people to pass out. By the time his brain registered the fact and he jerked back, it was too late and Ezio felt a falling sensation before blacking out.

"Yep this is the rag! Grazie, Ezio!" Leonardo placed a grateful kiss on the passed out Assassin's cheek and wandered off into his workshop to finish his spring cleaning.

* * *

_A/N: Since I got some favorites on this and 1 review (btw: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! ^_^) , I'll take that as I haven't ashamed myself enough yet and so that means I need to put more these up here! XD I'm not entirely sure on historical accuracy about the chloroform part, but I thought it would be funny anyway! Sorry this one is MEGA short but I don't really know how to drag it out very much while keeping it entertaining. And I'm not saying the Leo would be that mean and leave poor passed out Ezio on the door step but I thought that it would be funny 'cause his mind is running a thousand miles a minute and he doesn't give it a second thought before going back to what he was doing before the whole complication came up! XD So hope it wasn't too short and made you laugh or at least smile! Lol! So pwetty pwetty pwease review! Hehe! I've been talking like a kid for the past couple days since I saw this one funny Assassin's Creed fan flash thing on deviant art! It is hilarious! Ahem, anywho! Got off subject. Please review/comment!_


	3. Chapter 3

Desmond never did act exactly… logical, for lack of better term, when he first comes out of the Animus. But this. _This!?_ His arms wrapped around my shoulders. His scarred lip curved into a drunken smile. I could hear Becca and Lucy snickering in the background trying, and ultimately failing, not to fall on the ground laughing. Admittedly it may have been a site to see, if only I wasn't involved. This whole scene started when Desmond first came out of the Animus.

"Hey, Desmond. We're going to take a break for lunch," Lucy explained to the confused Desmond as she pulled him out.

He was about to protest when his stomach growled, very loudly might I add. "Sounds good." He gave a defeated smile.

He stood up strenching his probably stiff muscles. I'm almost shocked his still has any left after lying in that bloody machine all day. Actually I think he's always wearing the hoodie to hide the lack of!

"What are these papers about?" Desmond came up behind me so quickly I couldn't hear him and nearly scared me out of my skin.

"The codex pages," I answered curtly and continued my research.

"Like notes or something?"

"Yes," I growled out beginning to get annoyed.

"What kind of notes?"

"What kind of notes? Notes are notes! Now, if you don't mind Desmond I'm very busy!"

"Geez, fine. No need to be a prick about it."

I huffed out my nose and continued to type still feeling Desmond's presense around. I kept expecting a random question any moment, but luckily none came. But after what happened next I would take questions any day. His arms were wrapped around my shoulders and we were in the position we are currently in, a forced hug.

"Desmond. Explain yourself," I said through clenched teeth.

"Pricks always need a good hug every once in awhile," he replied. I didn't need to look at him to know he had a smug smile on his face.

"Yes, yes. Hugs are wonderful. But sharp objects are just as wonderful." I gave a warning glare reminding him I'm still an assassin, even if I am stuck behind a computer all day.

He let out a small laugh and let me out of the hug. "You know you liked it." He put on his best smile nearly mimicing Ezio.

"Desmond?"

"Yes?"

"You know that you really are asking for a death wish?"

"Perhaps, but worth it to see you blush."

I gave a moment to think of a snide remark and pointed to wall. "What's that?"

He looked over to wall and I raised my hand and slapped him in the back of the head. He yelped and crawled over to Lucy whining like a lost puppy.

The laughter grew louder as I typed a way on the keyboard suddenly missing the warmth from the hug. And contrary to my earlier statement, Desmond has kept all his muscles even after the lack of movement.

* * *

_A/N: Hm... I'm not really sure if I like the ending of this one. I wanted to have one with Shaun it and I just felt like writing 1st person. One of my friends actually said "hugs are wonderful, but sharp object are just as wonderful" and I thought it sounded like something a meanie Shaun would say. Lol! But Word has been acting up lately and this just a test to see if I can still upload stuff I've already written... even if I can't edit it until it's uploaded here. But the just means that old crappy stuff maybe uploaded instead. Stupid Word. Well, anyway! Thank you for the reviews! :3 I wonder if I should actual start writing back to the reviewers, but one of my friends thought it was kinda creepy once (but then again the reply was kinda creepy) and I don't want to creep ppl out so... idk... But anyway back on track and away from random thought! Thank you so much for the reviews and please continue to review! THANK YOU!!! ^^_


End file.
